epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitterbug
Glitterbug Glitterbug is a 19-year-old Pegasus. She never really learned her full name. She was always just Glitterbug. Even at school they didn't have a last name or middle name on file. She was always sad about it, but it never shone through on the outside of her bubbly personality. Personality and Attitude She is always very happy and excited. She runs an adoption center with one of her best friends, May May Pop. She is brave and never backs down. Very child-like and sweet. She can forget things easily and can be a bit restless and stubborn at times. Family She has a lot of adopted fillies and colts that she loves dearly, and a special some pony named Lightning Dash. She has always adopted and has never had her own filly or colt. Her parents are dead, but she has a little sister named Lilly Sparkle. History Her father had coat the light purple of the flowers in the spring, her mother's was black as night. Before he was her father, Wisteria was a farmer in Ponyville. He would plant crops, and the next day, they would be almost full grown. All the ponies claimed that he held a unicorn hostage to grow his crops, but he would always reply, "Have you tasted my crops? They're the freshest crops around, and I'm just a normal old earth pony." One day when he was farming, an unfamiliar alicorn limped up to his farm and fell in his arms. She was wounded terribly, maybe it was from the running, he thought. He was worried, so he took her inside to get something to eat because she was weak. Her wounds were old and covered with caked on blood. A couple were fresh and they were slowly leaking blood while he cooked her some soup. When the soup was done, he had an easy time feeding it to her. She must have been starving! He thought. She happily gulped up the fresh carrot soup, and when she was done, she looked up at Wisteria with cold, sad eyes. He noticed she had on a beautiful necklace. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said while lifting her hoof over his neck so he could help her walk. They went into the guest bedroom of Wisteria's little cottage. As he started cleaning up the dried blood, the alicorn was flinching and grimacing at the pain. "Oh yeah!" Wisteria burst out. The alicorn was confused, but looked at him nonetheless. "I forgot to ask your name!" He exclaimed, "What is it?" The alicorn took a moment, "D-" she winced "Dark M-Moon," she glanced up at the farmer, awaiting his approval. "Mine's Wisteria," he said with a smile, "I like yours better." he continued cleaning, whistling along, as happy as can be. Dark Moon found this weird, and she stared into space the rest of the time Wisteria was bandaging her up. When he was done, it was dark outside, so he let her stay in the guest room. The next day, when he went to the market, there was missing mare posters all over the place. As he came closer, he realized it was a princess. He looked at it, thinking nothing of it. As he was walking away, whistling his tune, he realized that the face looked vaguely familiar. He then backtracked, stopping his whistle. He muscles all tensed up. He had to find Dark Moon. He rushed home. And when he checked the guest room, Dark Moon was already long gone. Wisteria went out looking for her, and he assumed she would have ran back the way she came into his little piece of farmland. So went straight into the Everfree Forest. All he had was a black cloak and a gas lamp. He had a large supply of food, for he hadn't been able to sell his crops at the market that fateful day. After what seemed like hours, Wisteria hit a very small village. It was tucked into the trees, but it was right there. He was tired and it was dark. The ponies were all tiny, no bigger than Wisteria's ear. They all had shiny, see-through wings. He asked them what breed they were, but he never stayed awake long enough to hear the answer. They let him sleep on a bed of leaves with them. In the morning he ventured on. Wisteria found many small cities along the with all sorts of ponies. When he had given up and started to go back, a black mare came up in front of him, blocking his path. She was about Wisteria's size, maybe a bit smaller. She had on a black cloak too. She muttered one ineligible word, grabbed Wisteria's hoof, and ran. He noticed that there was an eerie blue glow around them, like that of the glow of a unicorn's magic. She ran so fast, Wisteria didn't even know it was even possible. When the mare took him back to ponyville, he knew that it was Dark Moon. After that, she took Wisteria back to the small cottage he called home. They hid behind the fence in the back and Dark Moon took off her cloak, revealing large, purple eyes. Wisteria was lost in them. They had a sparkle that he saw in no other mare. Even though they were just small slits for pupils, Wisteria couldn't help but daydream in them. After a while of this, Wisteria snapped back into the real world, only to notice that Dark Moon was staring right back at him. He had no idea what he was doing, but it all happened at once. As the two lovers were looking into each other's eyes, a small colt was walking home from school, even though it was dark out. He barely even noticed the two in the back of Wisteria's farm. But by some miracle, he did. The unknown colt could have just walked by, without a care in the world. But he didn't. That face was familiar, he knew it. He sat right down from where he was and thought about it. It hit him; that was the missing princess that Cheerilee taught him about just hours before. He screamed. He screamed as loud as he ever had in his whole life. He called for the police stallions. Dark Moon was the first of the two to notice the little colt. On a natural instinct, she ran, forgetting about Wisteria. From then on, no one ever found the lost princess except Wisteria, who she did end up marrying, and they had Glitterbug two years after the private ceremony. Four years later, they also had Lilly Sparkle. They kept Dark Moon's royalty a secret, but they all lived happily from then on. Trivia Glitterbug's birthday is May second